


Old Times. New Times. Same Times.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Times change. Or don't they?





	Old Times. New Times. Same Times.

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-02-19 05:45am to 06:05am & 2011-06-12 05:37pm to 06:37pm

Echizen Ryoma was not amused. After he had dismissed coach after coach for months on end his agent had found a new one, yet again. 

Rounding the corner to the private courts he stopped dead; he had to be dreaming. "Buchou?" He asked finally, almost hesitantly, before getting a grip again. Tezuka turned, eyes roaming over him from head to foot. "I do not hold that position anymore but I am going to be your coach." Echizen huffed then looked grim. "You're supposed to be working at your own career, remember?" "Times change." "NO!" How dare Tezuka talk to him like that? "After graduation you told me you would no longer teach me in private and left. When I needed a coach after I graduated and tried to hire you, you didn't even have time to tell me no personally. You just hung up on me and sent a bloody message!" Tezuka still looked unperturbed. "You did not call me that night to ask if I would train you in tennis. We both know that." At this Echizen looked away. Truth be told, he didn't remember much of that night but he was sure he hadn't been that stupid. Not with Tezuka. Especially not with Tezuka. Or had he? Shit. He turned, ready to leave as quickly as humanly possible, but didn't get far before being held back by the same commanding voice that still haunted his dreams. "You will stay here, young man. I will either train you, as I was hired to do, or you will dismiss me and tell your agent." Echizen sighed deeply, already knowing he had lost the argument before it even began. If he wanted to admit it or not, Tezuka Kunimitsu was still one of the best when it came to tennis. He had kept track of that as well as of other things concerning his former captain but this was the wrong time to get into details. Looking over his shoulder he shot the other man a sharp look. "Fine. You can stay. But don't expect me to like it."

Training the next morning was hell. Just like he remembered it. Even with the extensive training he had had to perform since becoming a professional, he was more than breathless by the end of this one. Tezuka had been relentless. And Echizen knew way to well that it had not even been half of the training schedule he had planned out for him. And damn his bloody mind for enjoying it! It had certainly not helped. Neither today nor last night. Instead it had supplied him with an endless parade of fantasies, every single one including the taller man, which had left him with exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes of sleep before his bloody alarm clock screamed in greeting. Right now Echizen really hated his life.

"You should not have lost to me."  
"Not like I could help it!" Echizen growled, his temper in full swing but Tezuka only raised an eyebrow. "Just shut up. I'm taking a shower." 

The next morning was nothing short of the first and so were the following ones. When the week finally neared its end Echizen actually went down on his knees, thanking every deity he knew for the arrival of the weekend. Only one more training and he could finally get a rest, at least for 48 hours.  
He still hadn't beat Tezuka on the court and it agitated him to no end. Tezuka, by now only a simple coach, was still as unbeatable as the first time he had played him. True, right before he had left Seigaku Tezuka had lost to him. Once. Just once. It had nagged Echizen for years and now, now it was like the past all over again. And he still felt attracted to the bastard!

"Today will be different." Another morning without a 'good morning'. Echizen mentally sighed. Really, if Oishi-senpai hadn't handled everything more human that came the team's way, Tezuka would have drowned for sure. Not that he himself was socially active but he did say good morning. At least normally.  
"I'm sure you remember Inui's color training. I set up the same training regime, except for the juice. If you do not hit correctly however, you will have to answer any question I ask of you truthfully. No exceptions." Echizen stared. "One slip, one question. Begin!" And there was the first ball flying towards his face. Echizen couldn't believe it. Such a bastard!  
The game went on and on, quite beyond the time Echizen believed their training normally lasted. But Tezuka did not stop serving and Echizen did not stop hitting the proper color. At least not until some idiot in the opposite building opened a window and the sun broke itself in it, blinding him for exactly the second he would have needed. Echizen cursed. Loudly. Tezuka did not react, seeming to be carved in stone yet again. Echizen hated it. Truly, utterly, hated it. When the thunder inside him had calmed down a bit he finally looked up, right into the taller man's eyes. "What do you wanna know? I haven't got all day." "Why did you really wish for my company back then?" Echizen growled then looked pointedly into a different direction. "You already figured it out on your own. Why ask?" "I want to know if I made the right decision back then. Sadly though, it seems it was never a question of one thing or the other." A small pause followed, making Echizen even more aggravated. "You wanted me back then but not as a fling. You still do." Before the younger man could protest he continued, "I will resign later today. I cannot train you if I can't be objective any longer."

Echizen fumed. Tezuka had simply left after the, what Echizen had dubbed it in his own mind, confession. Left. Just like that. And now he was nowhere to be found. If he really resigned Echizen knew he would be even worse off than with the harsh training. He still liked Tezuka. Hell, he might even be in love with him. But no, that bastard waits years to finally tell him and then disappears into thin air! 

After searching every place Tezuka might frequent without luck, he finally thought about the train station. While running up the way too many staircases leading there, he tried to remember when the next train into civilization would arrive. Realizing how little time was left made him run even faster than he thought being capable of but his efforts paid off: Tezuka, tennis bag on one shoulder and a small carry-on bag on the other, stood right at the end of the platform. Looking for the train in obvious distress as his feet simply wouldn't stand still. It was almost cute. Wait. His mind had not just called the other man cute. Tezuka might be many things but cute? 'Mada mada.' His mind helpfully supplied to get him out of his reverie. Almost ironic how that thing seemed to make a comeback right now.  
When Echizen began to approach the other man turned on instinct, surprise clearly written in his face. Echizen almost smiled. "Don't leave." Nothing, just the eyebrow going up again. "Geez, you really need to learn when to talk." A small smile rewarded this comment. Now that was new. "Give me a good enough reason and I'll stay." A challenge. Typical. Sighing audibly, Echizen braced himself for something he knew he would hate himself for later but he would be damned if he didn't try. "I need you." The eyebrow. Damn, he really hated that habit. Even though he always knew what it meant. "I don't want you to leave because… I know I've been playing like crap and I know that I need to improve. We both know that. But we also know that I can only overcome my boundaries with someone pushing me who I trust to not hurt me, no matter the training method." Echizen could see the train coming around the corner. He had to hurry. "But also because I want it to be you. I want it to be only you. And not only as my coach. Hell, I haven't touched myself since you arrived! How's that for starters?" This time Tezuka did smile. Really smile and Echizen couldn't help but smile as well. He would be allowed to take Tezuka away from here, back to his apartment and maybe, just maybe, they would train his stamina in completely different ways in the future.


End file.
